1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination cat scratching curtain and resting area and more particularly pertains to providing an area for a cat to possess having a generally horizontal surface for scratching and playing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scratching posts and pet beds is known in the prior art. More specifically, scratching posts and pet beds heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing resting and play areas for cats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,265 to Manson a cat scratching post and exercise center.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,423 to Kaplan discloses a cat scratching and climbing post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,873 to Van Zandt discloses an animal climbing structure kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,397 to Salerno discloses a cat perch and exercise pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,991 to Lichtenberger discloses an animal climbing structure.
In this respect, the combination cat scratching curtain and resting area according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an area for a cat to possess having a generally horizontal surface for scratching and playing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combination cat scratching curtain and resting area which can be used to provide an area for a cat to possess having a generally horizontal surface for resting and a curtain for scratching and playing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.